To Close
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: Aidan starts to notice that his brother is getting close to his target and his attempt at trying to fix it only makes thing worse for him and his brother.


Aidan tried not to pay attention to his brother and how he always smelt like the human. He tried not to notice the way Ethan's face brighten every time the human is near. He tried not to notice the way Ethan and the human were always together and he knew that Ethan has told him stuff that he shouldn't know. Nothing about what he is any why he came here but personal about the two of them and he didn't like it one bit.

Ethan and Aidan were staying at the motel where Deucalion stayed, a few rooms away. It was almost eleven and Ethan wasn't there and he knew that once again he was with the human. As if on cue Ethan walked into the room, a smile on his face. "Where they hell have you been?"

Ethan's smile faded. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Aidan said. "You're getting way too close to that kid."

"I am not." Ethan said.

"So you're telling me that you have no feeling for him?" Aidan said. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that?"

"I'm not falling for him." Ethan said but he wasn't looking at his brother.

"You're lying." Aidan said. "You fell for him didn't you. Man you're lucky he isn't here because if he knew you'd both be dead. I'm worried about you."

"There is no need to be because I'm not getting attached to him." Ethan said. "I know my job and what I'm here to do so just drop it, alright." He said going into the bathroom.

Aidan knew his brother was lying to him and he knew that he had to do the right thing. Get rid of the threat before it brings them both down. Grabbing his keys and jacket he left the hotel. He knew that Ethan would never forgive him but he had to do this.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Aidan was sitting on his bike in front of Danny's house. He could hear two pairs of heartbeats inside. Then he saw Danny leave the house in his car. Putting on his helmet he started to followed him. He followed Danny until the two of them were the only one's on the road and that was when he made his move.

Danny was trying to find a radio station when he hit something in the road. He halted to a stop and looked out his back window. He started to freak out when he saw a body lying on the side of the road. He opened his door and stopped when his phone rang. Picking it up he saw that it was Ethan. Putting it in his pocket he got out of his car but as he made his way to where the body was he found that it was gone. He looked around and heard a growling noise so he started backing up to his car. When he got in his keys were gone. Then something ran pass his car. He jumped and shut the car door, locking it as well. The noise only seemed to get louder and the next thing he knew the door was snatched clean off and he was dragged out by his leg. He didn't see anything but a pair of red eyes staring back at him. He managed to get away and he ran into the woods. Whatever it was was now chasing him and it was close.

Aidan was so busy chasing down Danny he didn't notice his brother until he was tackled by him and thrown across the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ethan yelled.

Aidan stood up. "Doing what you're too afraid to do."

"You're not going to lay one hand on him." Ethan said.

"So you're just proving my point." Aidan said. "That you've falling for him and by doing that you're going to bring us both down. I was doing the right thing."

"Fine I fell for him." Ethan said. "But there is no way in hell I'm letting you take him away from me."

"Listen to yourself." Aidan yelled. "This is crazy, what you're doing with him is only going to end bad."

"I don't care." Ethan said.

Aidan sighed. "You more then care about him don't you?" Ethan looked away from him and he knew that he did. "What are you thinking Ethan. This is wrong on so many levels. He's the enemy for crying out loud. Are you seriously choosing to be with a human over your own pack?"

"I'm not saying that." Ethan said. "But I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt him. So I'm warning you to stay away from him."

"Or what huh?" Aidan said. "Are you going to kill me?" Ethan started to walk off. "Ethan?" He yelled."Answer me!"

Ethan stopped but didn't look back at his brother. "For him I would do anything." He ran off, in search for Danny.

**...**

Danny finally made it back to the road and used his phone to call Ethan who told him to stay on the road and he would find him. So when he heard something approaching him he turned around to see someone on a bike heading his way. The bike stopped in front of him and he smiled when Ethan took off his helmet. "Sorry I know it's late but I didn't know who else to call."

"That's okay." Ethan said. "What happened and where is your car?"

"I have no idea where my car is but I thought I,hit something and then something literally tore the door off of my car. Then it pulled me out into the street."

"Did you see what it was?" Ethan asked.

Danny shook his head. "All I remember was those red eyes staring back at me."

Ethan sighed. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah bur do you think you can give me a ride home. I'll just come back for my car tomorrow."

"Yeah." Ethan said. "Come on."

Ethan pulled up in driveway and turned off his bike.

"Thanks for the ride." Danny said getting off the bike. "Are you okay, you've were quiet the whole ride."

"I'm alright." Ethan said. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Yeah me too." Danny said. "I better get inside."

"Wait." Ethan said getting off his bike. He walked up to Danny and hugged him.

Danny didn't say anything, he just hugged him back. "What's going on Ethan?"

"Nothing." Ethan said pulling away from him. "Um I'll see you tomorrow." He leans forward and kisses him. "I love you."

Danny smiled. "I know, I love you too and I've kind of being waiting for you to say that."

Ethan smiled. "Bye." He got back on his bike and waited until Danny went inside before driving back to the hotel. When he got to the room he shared with his brother. Aidan was facing away from him but he knew that he was still awake. Sitting on his bed he took off his shoes and laid down. He knew his relationship with his brother will never be the same again.

**Arthur's note: Hope you've enjoyed my new story and please leave your thoughts.**


End file.
